Lunch Off
'Lunch Off '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Historical Town and it's seventh case of the game and also first one to take place in Historical Town. Plot Ben Hathaway informed the team that Dr. Hanis Mura works at rest home in Historical Town. Chief Bhakta informed the team that there has been a murder in rest home reported by old woman. When team got there, they saw a body of rest home owner Baxter Porter with foam comming out from his mouth. Mid-investigation, team interrogated Dr.Mura about Order of Specters. Dr.Mura said that he was having anxiety attack and nothing more. About Operation Tsunami, he said that he heard those words before somewhere, but doesn't remember where. Amber Herrera didn't believed him. Later, victim's brother Adam Porter was beaten up by group of old people, who were thinking that he is sent by God to kill Baxter and all of them. The team then found enough evidence to arrest local priest Padre Rafael for a crime. Admitting to the murder, Rafael said that it was only way to stop Baxter from abusing elders. When Rafael was visiting rest home on Sunday, he saw Baxter violently pushing old woman on the wheelchair. After few days, it was reported that one elder woman died after falling down the stairs on wheelchair. Rafael believed that Baxter is responsible for it, so he sneaked into rest home at night and saw surveillance camera of Baxter pushing that same woman down the stairs due to anger because she accidently spilled her tea all over him. Rafael wanted this to stop this abuse and came back next day, but with poison. When Baxter was outside, he poisoned his lunch, hoping that God will forgive him and that Baxter will burn in hell. In courtroom, Rafael broke down in tears, saying that he saved many lives by killing only Baxter. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced him to 7 years in prison. Post-trial, actress Savannah Blake wanted to speak with player about her grandma missing. After Baxter's death, all elders were afraid and her grandma ran away. After searching rest home for possible clues, team found Savannah's grandma Eileen on local graveyard on her husband's grave. Savannah and Eileen hugged each other and Savannah said that she will took care of her grandma for now on until new rest home owner shows up. Meanwhile, team spoke to Hanis Mura again after team found voodoo doll of him in local park. Doll had purple star on it's chest, meaning that someone from ''Order of Specters created it. Hanis said that he doesn't know anything about that organization and that he doesn't know who hates him enough to create a voodoo doll. Amber then tried to convince Hanis into talking because she knows that he is lying. Hanis then panickly told them that he has a friend that is part of the organization, but he can't tell them anything else. Name of his friend and former patient is Mitchell Westville. Mitchell dissagreed with some of their plans so he is planning on leaving them. After all these events, team did a recap of what happend this day and the team resolved to go to the local spa center and demand answers from Mitchell Westville... Summary Victim: * Baxter Porter (found poisoned in his office at rest home) Murder Weapon: * Poison Killer: * Padre Rafael Suspects ObaasanVC7.png|Obaasan HMuraVC7.png|Hanis Mura APorterVC7.png|Adam Porter PRafaelVC7.png|Padre Rafael UFinnVC7.png|Ursula Finn Quasi-Suspect(s) SBlakeVC1.png|Savannah Blake Crime Scenes Victim's office - Computer Desk Rest Home Lounge - Rest Home Couch Park - Fountain Killer's Profile * The killer takes larzanafex. * The killer has access to rat poison. * The killer likes puzzles. * The killer is male. * The killer wears glasses.